Army of Darkness
by insanityISsane
Summary: In the Land of Fiore a young wizard reawakens a once dormant enemy accidentally, who has returned to claim all of Fiore Can Akatsuki with the help of Fairy Tail stop this darkness


FAIRY TAIL FANFIC

PROLOGUE

In the land of Fiore along a deserted mountainside path, a young wizard walked up the path to a deserted monastery. As the young wizard walked further up the path the wind started to pick up, and the temperature started to plummet well below zero, wearing a white cloak, and robes hiding him from the harsh weather of the mountain.

"I hope this rumor I heard about this book containing this powerful magic is worth all the trouble." The young wizard spoke to himself as he walked along the mountain path brushing off the cold. AS the young wizard continued walking for five more hours he finally arrived at the main gates of the ruined monastery. "Well looks like I finally found the monastery that the rumor talked about." The young wizard spoke as he stood in the gateway of the ruins. As the young wizard stood there admiring the ruins, the wind started to pick up and started blowing more snow around, as a dull roar could be heard in the distance. A few minutes later a massive snow troll came crashing on top of the young wizard creating a giant snow cloud. As the snow cloud dispersed the massive snow troll, stood there looking for the person who intruded on his place, as it let out a loud roar. "Well is that anyway to greet someone?" The young wizard asked the snow troll as he took a knee on a head of statue that he jumped on as he dodged the snow troll. As the young wizard kneeled on the statue head the snow troll roared loudly at the wizard, "Well either way I can't let you stay here." The young wizard replied back as he smirked at the snow troll and summoned two swords, and launched himself directly at the snow troll with great force and speed slashing at the troll with both swords in the form of an 'X'. As the young wizard slashed at the snow troll it let out a loud roar as it slid backwards, digging both hands into the ground to slow itself and launched itself back at the young wizard as he blocked the trolls powerful fist, with both swords and spinning to the left throwing the troll into the monastery outer wall. "Well I doubt I have to worry about you anymore." The young wizard said as he spun around and walked towards the monastery entrance, as the snow troll started to stand up and let out a loud roar, as the wall started to crumble and giant parts fell on top of the troll finishing it off. "I thought this would have been a little more of a challenge." The young wizard said aloud as he returned both swords back to where he drew them, as he continued walking towards the monastery, "Now I can look for that powerful magic I heard rumors about back in that village. I just hope that this whole trip through this frozen hell was worth it." The young wizard said to himself as he made his way into the monastery.

As the young wizard entered into the monastery and out of the cold he removed his hood revealing a young boy with spiky brown hair, with blue eyes, with a scar running down his left eye. "Well at least I'm out of the cold for now." The you wizard said as he removed his hood and started walking down the dark hallways of the monastery, while creating a small fire and making a torch as he walked down the halls, "Time to start looking for that book." The young wizard said as he started walking down the hallway looking for the library. As the young wizard walked around the hallways of the monastery he poked his head into all the rooms he came across as he walked through the hallways. After walking through the halls of the monastery for what seemed like hours, "Man I am getting tired of walking around this place and not finding the library." The young wizard said as he walked up to a set of double doors and kicked them in, "Wow, looks like I found the silly library. Now I just gotta find that silly book." The young wizard said as he walked into the library looking for the rumored book. "Now where do I start looking?" The young wizard asked himself aloud as he started looking down a bunch of the isle's as he tried to think of where to start looking for the book at. "Well I guess we could start by looking in this section here." The young wizard said as he looked at a section that had a sign over it that read 'forbidden do not enter'. As the young wizard entered the section that was barred off from the rest of the library. After looking for hours the young wizard found the book that he had been looking for. "Looks like I finally found one of the books of Zeref, containing knowledge of Devil Slayer Magic." The young wizard said as he took the book over to a nearby table and dropped the book onto the table. "Well I guess it's time to take a look at what's inside." The young wizard said as he opened the book and a magic circle appeared below him and a pillar of purple light appeared and shocking him and levitating him in the air. AS the young wizard continued screaming in agony as he stayed in the pillar of purple light his body began jerking violently as raw magic was fusing with him from the book, as the pillar of light began shining brighter and brighter until a massive explosion consumed the entire monastery and exploded sending debris, and rubble, flying off the mountain side, with the young wizard with the rest of the rubble. As the temple exploded and sent rubble and debris all over the mountain side the young wizard was also sent through the air crashing into the mountain side as the he slides down the mountain side onto a path. As hours pass with the young wizard crawled through the snow searching for the small village he had passed through on his way up to the monastery, until he rolled over onto his back from exhaustion and slipped in and out of consciousness, as he finally slipped unconscious a voice spoke, "Fire Devil Slayer." Then blackness.

A few days' later two wizards from the Fairy Tail guild arrived at the mountain village for a job requesting, someone to investigate the explosion that had happened a few days ago.

"Hey Mira I don't think we're going to find much of anything with this blizzard coming in." Elfman spoke up as, his sister and he had taken the job request to investigate the explosion that had startled the villagers of the nearby village on the mountain where the explosion occurred. "You're right Elfman we should head back to the village for the night and continue the search in the morning." Mira replied as both she and Elfman started walking back towards the village through the approaching blizzard. "Hey Mira what do you think could have caused such an explosion?" Elfman asked his sister as they trudged through the snow, "Looking at the map there's old abandoned monastery further up, so maybe we should look there tomorrow for some clues." Elfman said as he led the way back to the village. "We should check that abandoned monastery tomorrow maybe it's not as abandoned as people say it is." Mira replied as she followed behind Elfman. "But I do know for one thing it is cold ..." Mira started to speak but tripped over something in the snow. "Mira what is it?" Elfman asked as he turned around and helped his sister up. "I don't know I tripped over something..." Mira stopped as she looked down at what she had tripped on as she gasped, "Elfman there's a boy under the snow." Mira said shocked at there being a person this far up the mountain. "Looking at him it looks like he's been here for about two or three days." Elfman said as he leaned closer to look at the boy, "Mira he's still breathing." Elfman said in a shocked tone amazed that anyone could survive for that long up here with no shelter. "Elfman grab him and let's get back to the village quickly to get him treated." Mira snapped as she looked at Elfman who picked up the boy as he and Mira made their way back to village in great haste.

Back in the village Elfman and Mira made their way back to the hut the villagers had given them for the time they would be staying there.

"Maybe tomorrow we can ask some of the villagers if they remember ever seeing him." Mira said as she sat by the fireplace. "We could ask him as well when he wakes up since he seems to be making a perfect recovery." Elfman replied as he pointed at the young wizard who snored loudly while lying on the floor next to the fireplace. "Mira you get some sleep I'll watch over the boy first then you can take second watch." Elfman said as he poured himself a hot beverage. And took a seat at the table in the corner of the small hut. "Alright wake me up if he does start to wake up." Mira said as she lay down on the small bed and dozed off. Hours passed as Elfman sat there watching over the young wizard who continued to snore loudly in the late hours of the night. "Hey Elfman wake up."Mira said quietly as she shook her brother, "what is it I'm awake." Elfman said as he woke up. "You get some rest now I'll watch over him until morning." Mira said, as Elfman walked over to the bed and fell onto it and began to sleep. "Well he's still snoring like, before I went to sleep." Mira said to herself, as she chuckled and took a sip of some warm tea. After about four hours passed the young wizard started to stir around as he sat up from where he was on the floor, and looked around at his surroundings, "Last I remember I was in the snow crawling back to the village then nothing." The young wizard said puzzled as he looked at his surroundings again, "So where am I?" The young wizard spoke again as he finally noticed Mira sitting in the corner of the room reading a book. "Um miss can you tell me what is going on?" The young wizard spoke, as Mira looked up from her book amazed that he was even awake. "We didn't think you'd be awake until morning at the earliest." Mira replied as she put her book down, "well to make it short, we found you on the mountain buried beneath some snow still breathing ANSI we brought you back here so we could bandage you up and everything." Mira said as she giggled a bit. "Where is here exactly?" The young wizard asked as he looked at Mira, "A small village on the mountain not too far from where we found you." Mira replied as she stood up and walked over to the young wizard with a glass of hot tea, "If it's not too much to ask what's your name and why would a wizard like yourself be up here for?" Mira asked as she handed him the glass and sat back down. "My name is Akatsuki, and I was exploring that abandoned monastery at the top of the mountain." Akatsuki said as he paused to take a drink of the hot tea, "I guess that was until the monastery exploded." Akatsuki said as he chuckled at the thought of the monastery blowing up. "Other than that I got no idea what's going on." Akatsuki said as he took another sip of the drink. "Did your guild want you to explore the monastery?" Mira asked Akatsuki as she had her elbow on her knees with her head on her hands looking at him. "No I came up here looking for something based of a rumor in had heard. Also I don't belong to any guild I been working solo for the time." Akatsuki replied as he grinned, "Plus I haven't really found a guild worth going yet." Akatsuki finished speaking. "Well then how would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Mira asked Akatsuki as she continued looking at him intently. "Wait did you just say fairy tail?" Akatsuki asked in a shocked voice, "Yes I did silly." Mira chuckled as she leaned back in her seat. "I'm gonna be part of Fairy Tail!" Akatsuki shouted as he fell back to sleep from exhaustion.


End file.
